Alone After All
by ClaudiaDeLioncourt
Summary: Jessica is a mortal. She gets kidnapped by a vampire child. When she falls for a lycan and the vampire's lovers come to get her, Jessica has to find a way out. Can they all live together or are we all truly supposed to be alone after all?
1. Preface

**Alone After All**

**Preface**

She wore a 1800th century even though it was modern times. She looked eight years old so the outfit worked for her. On normal days she wore pants and a shirt so she could blend in better. She was, more or less, rich with money but robbed of one thing she could never have a women's body. She had blonde hair in spiral curl that was about shoulder length. She looked innocent but underneath it she was very powerful. Her skin was a pearly white and her eyes were a piercing green that could penetrate any soul. Her gestures were light and she seemed to glow. The vampire child's name was Annabelle, and she was over five hundred years old but not the oldest compare to some of the older vampires. She was a ruthless killer more than she wanted -or needed- to be. She was strong because of all the older vampire blood she drank. She doesn't take crap from just any one it has to be an older vampire that she doesn't have a chance up against. She was a ruthless killer. That's what all the vampires she ever met would say at least, and she was.

She knew a number of ways to kill the victim, so to speak. She could befriend them then kill them or give them some of her blood, letting them feel her power and wanting them to die. That what enthralled her the most. Soon she would go hunting the petty mortal souls. Her favorite way to kill one of them was to befriend them. After all who wouldn't trust an eight-year-old child. At least that's the way she looked. She was turned in London by a new vampire that couldn't bare the thought of killing a child. Instead he turned her into a killer. She would have killed him if he hadn't of run off. He was new and didn't know that after the transformation she needed human blood. But that was his fault.

Annabelle brushed the though other beloved maker out of her head. She went to go look for a true evildoer-her favorite. When Annabelle was finished she took to the sky**(AN: Yeah i know she can fly)**, hoping to find another one of those vampire bars she began to like. After all you could only find the blood of an evildoer in one of those. It was hard to find a perfectly 'ripe' evildoer among this city. When Annabelle started to feel dizzy in the air she landed and started to look for her next victim. When she on top of one she decided to not play with her food but instead just finish the petty mortal's soul and started toward a bar she knew though it was not a vampire bar she could always find a good kill near by. The night was just beginning and this would be her third meal. It wouldn't be her last either she would kill again and again.

Annabelle walk down the street hoping to find someone to talk to. She was lonely now that her only fledging left her for a short period of time. She needed another immortal to talk to. She could turn another but then she would have to kill herself after all the second fledging wouldn't come close to her strength. She would have to find another one to make up until her apprentice Kayla came to stay with her. Dominic was right immortals can never be together forever but she wanted to prove him wrong. She WOULD prove him wrong. She had to leave him because she was beginning to be stronger than him. She couldn't handle being with a weaker maker. 'Yes my love' she thought, 'this is a savage garden and you are the maker of it no matter how much you want to disprove your own theory' this was entertaining to her she could lure any type of prey and seduce them even though she looked but a mere eight. She was extremely powerful after drinking from the queen, the oldest immortal living, but to a expense of not being able to kill herself when ever she wants to end this life of love and hell. At first it only made her mad but them she harness the power. She could not yet destroy her enemies with fire but she would get there. Annabelle started to walk the abandoned alleyways hoping to find someone to eat she was easily hungry especially after a fly from Paris where her turf lay to New York. This was her beloved's turf but now she didn't know she wanted to find another immortal to talk amongst but that was rare to find. She was one of the few that settled with herself at what she was a vampire. No other vampire could accept this matter of fact. For which reason she could understand. She loved being a vampire and never thought it as an eternity damnation though she did do 'under' and the though of why made her laugh at such vampiric immaturity.

The sidewalk echoed as the girl walked though the streets. She looked about

Fifteen and had a figure like a model. Her eyes gleamed a light sky blue, which she took pride in. She was a mortal oblivious to the creature that surrounded her life day by day. Vampire and werewolf only existed in fairytale and horror stories. That is what she said to herself silently every night, for apart of her could never accept that fact of life. She

walked around a corner, her hair flipped in the air. It shone of black, but had a hint of reddish brown highlights, and was down to about the middle of her back. Her bangs were carved around her face to outline her facial structure. She wore dark blue jeans close to the color black but blue enough to know they were blue. Her shirt was of a sky blue and she had a matching silk blue scarf around her neck. Her black boots clunked against the

pavement. She wondered the streets as she thought about her past; how her father was a drunk and used to abuse her. She looked at her arms there were still a few bruises there from the last clash with him. Her name was Jessica, she preferred Jessy as an alternative. She wound up after a few more streets in front of a club, across the street from where her brother and her mother were buried.

**M'kay tell me what you think should i continue with this or should i lock it up for a couple years? NOw just push the review button...it is the purple button on the left hand corner**

**Hope you like it :)**


	2. The Plane

_**Chapter 1: The Plane**_

Annabelle passed a group of people and "fell" to draw attention to herself, she was thinking about killing them all but she didn't quite know yet...Soon she would be going back to her beloved Dominic city but not until a few more decades in Paris, hell maybe a few more centuries if he needed her he could always "FLY" in and drop a few words not that she cared. She was trying not to cry at how funny this was mortal squabbling about her asking if she alright if she needed to go to a hospital or not or if she needed an escort thought the city-her city—the city she grew up in before she was made in New Orleans her Beloved Dominic's city small but with plenty of food...

Jessica had heard of Dominic, and she loved his music. She had hoped to meet him. She stopped and sat down by the graveyard on the ground. She watched a little girl (Annabelle) get attention from a group of people. She smirked at that.

Annabelle noticed that a girl who look as if she could be a supermodel was watching her, quickly getting up and brushing her dress she went over and sat next to her, "Hello, my name is Annabelle, Annabelle Sonja Marie" Annabelle smiled.

Jessica just stared at Annabelle for a moment. "I'm Jessica." She said. "Nice to meet you Jessica" Annabelle implied, "So are you a supermodel or something" Her voice had a curious heavy French accent. "No, I am not. For a little girl you sure are curious." Jessica said. Her British accent was thick. "Well lets just say I have nothing to fear in this world anymore, all my fears have vanished, now I roamed fearing nothing anymore" Annabelle said tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Jessica really wasn't in the mood to watch a little girl cry. "Awe, don't cry." she said softly. She pulled Annabelle closer so she was sitting in Jessica's lap.

"I will never shed a tear for anyone again" She retorted in Jessica ear, "For it only bring pain of my father, my beloved Dominic" Claudia clutched on to Jessica arm and cooed seductively "you will never leave me until I wish upon it. We will fly to Paris and live there and you shall finally meet my beloved father Dominic"

"Dominic is your father!?!?!?" Jessica half screamed. She knew who he was; she had been at his concert that night. Jessica tried to get Annabelle off of her arm. "Hey, come on let go." she said. "Yes," Annabelle said gripping even tighter "and you will soon meet him now stop you struggling and come on we are going to Paris and you will be on my private jet, you will have all that you need but you must come now before sun up I cant stand bright light after all I'm a child of darkness" Annabelle was now pulling Jessica telling her telepathically that if she tried to escape she would kill her and she as safe with her since she was full. Finally after a long time she poke, "You family will get $5000 every month and you will get the same plus all you could ever ask for but I bid you to stay if you will..."

"I don't have parents." Jessica said. She tried not to follow, but did. She followed Annabelle onto the jet, but never once did she smiled or even show any emotion. "Oh well pooh I guess I will have to save, listen I am very rich and I own a series of hotels, mansions, castles, and summer homes. You may visit them only if you ask for permission for I also have special, ehh, people that will kill on command so to say, you brought yourself to me in doing to you are now in a very dangerous world you will meet a lot of people and in good time I might bring to me forever but for now you will live as you live now, ALIVE, and please don't be worried if I take a few pints, no more or less cups but don't be frighten or worried about me, no harm shall ever come to you" and with that she started hovering about in the air kissed Jessica forehead and took off to Paris the one place no one would dare kill in, at least Vampires wouldn't dare.

Jessica didn't really understand what Annabelle was saying, and spaced out instead of listening. She jumped back when Annabelle kissed her forehead. "Don't worried" Annabelle cooed, "Nothing will hurt you ever again" she flew away. Annabelle suddenly felt a loneliness leaving Jessica there by herself she might go back to get her but she just got at top speed. Jessica saw the plane, and the pilot, but made no move to get on. She wasn't very far aware from it though. She saw him beckon for her to get on, but still didn't move.

"Come on sweetheart, well get you to Paris where she'll meet you," the pilot called. Jessica shook her head and stepped back away from the plane, right into some guards. She spun around and saw them, so she started backing away from them, in the direction of the plane. The pilot stepped away from door to let her in the plane, "that's right, come right inside" Jessica stopped backing up. She turned to look at the pilot. "No." she said simply. She stared him in the eye.

"Come on" he said trying to coax her back. Jessica heard one of the guards cock a gun, she turned her head and saw that they each had a gun aimed at her. She stared at it for a moment, and then looked back at the pilot. "I wont get on the plane," she said, knowing he would somehow force her. "Damn it" he said under his breath the motioned for the guards to put down there guns, he went to the plane grabbed the hone and called Annabelle, who was half way to Paris but decided to stop for some food. She picked up the cherry chocolate and answered it, hello?" she asked hoping it would be Dominic but was gravely disappointed when it was the distressed pilot, telling her what happened, she dropped her victim and rushed over back to the airport.

Claudia got to the airplane when she saw Jessica get on, she decided to get on and make sure no harm would come to her. She saw the pilot and was suddenly pissed off. "How the hell am I supposed to trust you when you decided to rise my guards against my chère, I should kill you on the spot, and you know I can I have hundreds of pilots waiting to take your spot, after all I am the best payer there is, NEVER WILL YOU TOUCH A PRECIOUS HAIR FROM ANYONE GOT IT?!?!?!" she said as she push the pilot down and sat next to Jessica, "I see you are very rebellious huh"

Jessica didn't say anything to Annabelle. She stood up and moved to different spot on the plane. Annabelle followed "What wrong ma chère" she asked. "What do you want with me?" Jessica asked. "You appealed me and I want you as a companion your beautiful and I want to lavish you with anything you could possibly want" Annabelle answered glowing. "You know what I want, I want off of this stupid plane, and I don't want to go to Paris." Jessica said.

"But to do that I must kill you, you will come to love me soon enough" Annabelle said handing her a new Chocolate and a beautiful bracelet, "all you stuff will be moved to you new hotel and here is you bi-weekly allowance" she said handing her $5000. "You may use it as you want but only as long as you swear loyalty if I have to chase you around the country you will soon see my hospitably dissolve"

Jessica didn't take it, any of it, not the bracelet, the chocolate, or even the $5000 dollars. She glared at Annabelle, and again got up and walked to another part of the plane. Annabelle followed, her patience was running out, and she might kill her if she didn't work with her. She sat next to her and worked the Spell Gift. She made her take the gifts and fall asleep, when she woke up Annabelle would be there and they would be in Paris to start a new life. Jessica tried to fight Annabelle, but couldn't and soon fell asleep, only to wake the next day sitting next to her in the plane.


	3. Amadeo and School?

_**Chapter 2**_

"Come were going to the hotel, you will be able to do as you wish but do not present yourself short, you are very beautiful and you mustn't let you appearance falter for one second." Annabelle said moving to the hummer limo. Jessica followed Annabelle, she got into the limo then put the bracelet she had gotten the day before on.

Annabelle looked at the time displayed on the clock she had only a couple hours, "I must leave when we arrive to the hotel, for I must travel to my castle then you may do as you please, there is another girl in on of the suites she is my companion as well but I fear I may not be able to live. Jessica frowned. "Why do you have to leave?" she asked. "For reason I do not wish to burden you with" Annabelle simply said and kissing Jessica again on the forehead she walked around the corner. As she did this she knew that the girl was watching her, the girls name was Kristen, she had been with Annabelle for about five years and this really pissed her off that she was being push aside for a girl about the same age who hated her since she was taken. Jessica followed Annabelle.

"Why, I want to know, and I care nothing about burdens." Jessica said. Her accent was in between thick and thin, and of course her grammar was horrible. Annabelle stopped and stared hard at Jessica, then as if she was called Kristen appeared, " Annabelle, my beloved Annabelle" she said and kissed Annabelle.

Annabelle did not at all seemed shocked by this manner and in fact she seemed to enjoy it, finally Kristen broke away, and slapped her hard, "Where have you been" she pressed, "and who the hell is that?" she glared at Kristen with a hard look, Annabelle saw this and retorted, "Do I need to whip you for your behavior in front of our new guest?" she gave a very evil smile careful not to show her fangs. Kristen winced, and apologizing she nudged Jessica to the hotel, "Good night my sweet angels" Annabelle cooed after them.

Jessica pushed Kristen away from her as hard as she could, not caring about what Claudia might do to her. She walked into the hotel and waited for Kristen to come in, but only because she didn't know where her room was.

Annabelle looked around suddenly very lonely she was wondering what her other immortal friend were doing. Meanwhile Kristen was wondering why Jessica wasn't so friendly, she walked in and sat down saying to Jessica: "I cant say why she had to run but believe me my life would be easier if I was never told but she was desperate and I love her in a special way, more than you love your sister but less than you husband" she paused and continued, "Come we should go to bed we have class tomorrow and that is bad enough, also you shouldn't be so freaked out about the kiss, soon enough she might move forward" and with that she took her bags got there but...and put it in the elevator and waited for Jessica to come in.

Amadeo was walking into the hotel when he saw Claudia. " Annabelle, Annabelle!" he called. He saw Jessica, but didn't pay any attention to her; well at least he tried not to. He walked towards Annabelle. Jessica sighed and followed Kristen. "What class?" she asked.

Annabelle round the corner and saw who was calling her, it was the young and beautiful Amadeo the one who had seduced her as a young fledgling when she was still traveling with Dominic many decades ago, but now Paris was her city. As a habit she ran to Amadeo, jumped in his arms and hugged him, regaining her composer she jumped down and made a deep curtsy. After that she, out of spite, slapped him making him run into the wall across the street yelling: "Where have you been, you and your radiance had left me along with my maker, I despise you and yet I can never hate you for I love you as you seduced me in this wonderful and hateful world" Amadeo rushed over to her and held her in a tight embrace, whispering in her ear, "I love you and will never let you go again, I will stay with you forever"

Annabelle was shocked by the sudden embrace, "I see you have soften up" Annabelle said seductively, she now remember why he had charmed her, his 17 year old look ant yet he seemed more old then that, 'Markus really did well in picking you, didn't he' she thought only making sure he couldn't read that, he was far older but he never had what she had, the blood of the oldest living vampire. Even her beloved maker wasn't as strong as her. "Come to my castle and sleep in the finest coffin, when we wake I will take you hunting in Paris" Annabelle said, she was testing him. "No," He stated firmly, "I only came because I wanted to see how you were doing, and because I thought you might want someone to teach the new girl." Amadeo said. He stared into her eyes.

"The new girl will never be one of use" Annabelle said sharply, "I will never work the Dark Blood on a mortal, they deserve to either live or die, not like us" She walked half a block before she stopped grabbed Armand and flew to her castle. Kristen gave her the bag, "We do have school tomorrow, Annabelle wants use to have a good life. There was once another girl like you only younger, she was killed-not by Annabelle-but by her father, he found her and demanded all her money she had been saving up for her sister, in the end she was killed, I figured it was just another time she would bring another into our midst, but you mustn't go wandering off, you appealed to Annabelle as do I and in doing so your in bigger danger then you ever were in you home, there are people, things like Annabelle, that will try to kill you if for any reason you wander off without her permission, that is why you must ask to go somewhere before you take you money, you jewels, gowns, and plane and leave us, if you don't ask I am afraid you will die" she let the word die fade off her lips. Then she got up motion for the bellboy and went to the elevator, where she pressed to top floor (biggest suit) where they would share the suit in Paris.

Jessica took her bags. "I'm not going to any stupid school!" she said to Kristen. Amadeo looked at Annabelle. Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her. " Annabelle, my dear Annabelle. I came here to help you, to keep the new girl in line." he said. "Your not going to school" Kristen laughed, "you will be home schooled like me, and you may have any classes you wish but you absolutely must take music, I play the violin, and you must be able to rely on yourself, that all she asks for, but Tomas comes at 7:00am and we must get some sleep or he will be pissed"

Annabelle stared hard at Amadeo in her tiny hands as she flew closer and closer to her castle, finally she spoke: "why have you come tell me the truth, Dominic has not returned, I have made no fledgling who would be more powerful than you and I am still more powerful then even you, I have drank from the eldest vampire and I have tasted power and now I am far more powerful than you, I am able to rely on myself, I wish not to put any mortal in order and you treat me like I am a child still, I am not but yet I can say no to you, even though I know you use the Spell Gift on everyone you meet, you say things you do not speak or dare to speak and you never wish to hide it, so tell me Amadeo what do you do here, do you try to claim you once beloved city for yourself???" Annabelle was confused; Amadeo has never been this reluctant since she was first made.

Even then he always seem to put a distance between them. "Fine, I admit it, I want Paris back. But I have seen that girl. She's trouble, she's a rebel Annabelle." Amadeo said. Jessica got out of the elevator when they reached the suite. She looked around and went into a room, automatically she could tell it was hers." Annabelle dropped Amadeo, tears were streaming down her eyes, she shouted at Armand: "Get the hell out of my city, I wish never to see you. Do it now or I will kill you. I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!" she couldn't bare it.

She loved him as though he were Dominic, she in dearly wanted company but not at this cost, no vampire dared to challenge her for Paris and now him, one of the vampires she loved dare do it. She would kill him but she wanted him at her side but she didn't want to be his guest in Paris only to kill on permission, she wanted this city where she was turned. She yelled at him again: "Go take Venice where Markus made you" Her tears we coming profusely more than she cried in a long time 'he only came to take it back, he does not love me as I love him a Dominic' she thought over and over again, shaking horribly. "Annabelle! That's not the only reason I came. I had to see you again, I had to tell you that I still love you!" Amadeo yelled as he fell.

"Bull!" she screamed, "You came to bake back your city and expel me out of here. Well its not going to happen." She was crying still and couldn't control it. Her cheeks were stained with bright red as she sat behind the door of her room. How she wanted to see Lestat again to how she wanted to go to her students, how she wanted to sleep in Amadeo's coffin and sleep until the up coming night. "Go back to your hell hold and leave me in peace, if all you want to do is take your city think twice!!!" she didn't mean that he should leave just find another place to rest for the day, "There is a cemetery on the outskirts of Paris, why don't you go here!!! I Can't stand to see you!!!" she was weak in her only venerable stage she could meet.


	4. Old Coffins and School

Chapter 3

Anyone could destroy her at this point she cursed at herself for letting her vulnerability progress this far. All she wanted to do was run to her Amadeo and hug him, smother him with kisses, dress him, make look like he did before Markus made him, but now she had to know the truth if indeed he was here only for the city of for her. Amadeo sighed and leaned against the wall by the door. " Annabelle, I don't care about Paris, I'll give you all of France if you want it. Just come out pleases Annabelle." he said softly, he meant every word he said.

Annabelle sighed and open the door collapsing after it was open, "I need blood my sweet Amadeo for I have shed every single tear for you" her voice was soft and barely above a whispered, yet it still had it's seductive tone. Kristen finished her homework the Tomas (the teacher) had given her, she went over to Jessica suite with homemade hot chocolate and knocked on the door, "Jessica please open the door I have hot chocolate, please I want to get to know you and help you" she pleaded. Jessica ignored Kristen. "Go away, I'm not thirsty and I don't want to talk." she said. Truthfully, the door was unlocked.

Amadeo took Annabelle in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He took out a pocketknife and cut his own wrist. "Here, drink this for now." he said. He held it to her for her to drink. Kristen pushed open the door with her feet and extended a cup of wonderful hot cocoa. Annabelle latched on the wound and sucked gently, then broke away for it to watch it heal, "I don't want to hurt you, you and Dominic alone know my thirst, even though I need not blood anymore, I still crave it." She turned her head in disgust, and embarrassment of herself. "Your fine now then?" Amadeo asked. He turned her head back to him and kissed her again. "I meant it when I said I would give you all of France if you wanted It." he told her. "I know" Annabelle said, "I was reading your mind when you said it and I that how I knew you were telling the truth, but no I am not fine I need blood and I refuse to take any from you."

Kristen set down Jessica cup on the coffee table and sat down on the couch across from wherever she was. "Its really good," she said motioning for her to sit down, "I made it myself, an you'll soon warm up to Annabelle and her ways, and sooner, no later, she will tell you the secret that will bind you and her together forever, and then and only them will you wish she hadn't for you cant do anything to prevent it," Kristen said gazing in to her cup of steaming ho chocolate "fine, then lets go get you a victim." Amadeo said. He ran his hand to her.

Jessica sat down next to Kristen, after taking the cup of hot chocolate of course. She started to drink it. "What are her way's?" she asked.

Annabelle snapped her finger and a struggling person was brought into the room and set down before her, "take out anyone" she laughed and bit down into the neck. The body went limp then started thrashing about wildly but Annabelle had a strong hold, finally the body went dead limp and the servant took it away, "I use the Mind Gift to tell them to bring and hold people who commit crimes and feel no guilt, I tell them that I will punish them for there crimes and in return to take and bury the bodies I pay them and house them and feed them for there discretion" Kristen took a sip. " Annabelle has...well how bout this I will tell you my story of how I got here" she said raising her hands and pointing about the room, "will that help?"

Amadeo nodded in approval. He smiled at Annabelle and went over to her. He kissed her again, then again. Annabelle rejoiced and kissed Amadeo, "I really am so glad you are here, you don't know how lonely I have been, Dominic being the mortals rock star and I am stuck here." Kristen thought about how she would tell her story without giving away Annabelle secret. Jessica looked at Kristen. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know. It's almost dawn, and dawn's around 7:00 am here, isn't it?" Jessica asked. Amadeo smiled, and continued to kiss Annabelle. **( and no for you sickos not french just a normal kiss like you kiss your boyfriend/girlfriend in a mannerly way, NOT FRENCHING)** "I didn't come for Paris, I came for you." He told her.

Kristen looked at her clock "No its only 3:00 am but I supposed I will head for bed, good night" she said then headed for the door. Annabelle grabbed Amadeo and said, "The sun will be rising and we will fall into our vampiric sleep come let me show you where your coffin is" she said getting up and straighten out her dress.

"You kept it?" Amadeo asked in surprise. He followed her. Jessica nodded. She got up and opened a bag, then noticed a large closet. She opened it and saw that it was a walk in closet, and it looked to be filled with clothes her size. She found a nightgown, but no pjs. She ran her hand over a silk dress that looked like it was styled for a young girl around her age in the 1800's, though it wasn't it was close to that though. She then found an outfit that looked kind of like a catholic schoolgirl uniform.

She took it out and showed it to Kristen. "What's this for?" she asked. She also noticed that half of the closet, a little more actually, was filled with dresses and nightgowns like the one that looked like it was made for a young girl in the 1800's but all were her size. The other outfits were modern day styles. "Yes I kept it, you know I keep anything worth meaning to me, when I am lonely and wish you here I sleep in it" Annabelle said smirking. "Those are for when you go out, there are normal clothes in the dresser over there, those I pick but for you" Kristen said smiling warmly.

"I have to go out wearing this outfit?" Jessica asked. She looked at the silk dress she had first seen, and ran a hand over it again. "Are these mine also?" she asked, though she knew the answer. Amadeo smiled at Annabelle again. "It's nice to know you still like me and you know I still love you, even if I do have Daniel," he said.

"Yes, you are bound to me, Daniel is with Markus, incapacitated and insane, never eating, Dominic is playing rock star, the twins hiding from the vampires who wish to take there power from them, David is traveling the world with Merrick, and Gabrielle still shuns her son, Dominic. You are bound to me until we grow tried of each other and separate." she walked down a spiraling staircase and stopped in front a giant door. "Yes everything in here is yours, and soon more will come, you see Annabelle fines it empty in here and wishes that tomorrow we go shopping with Tomas, our teacher, by the way do you speak French?" Kristen looked around, then went closer to the door, "I bid you adieu"

"No, I don't. "Jessica answered. She looked around, and then put the dress back where it was. She put the nightgown on, and got into bed. "It's in there, isn't it?" Amadeo asked. He hadn't slept in a coffin since the last time he had seen Annabelle, because each time he had tried to, he couldn't get her off his mind, so he had given up on trying. "How have you been sleeping my love?" she asked him, "Do you sleep in a bed as mortal do or in the ground? Do you sleep at all?" she looked at him then opened the door, there laid several coffin, all in a row, Annabelle's was easy to tell for hers was the pure white, to the right as Dominic's, and to the left was Amadeo's.

Amadeo walked up to his and ran a hand over it. "No dust." he thought. He opened it then he grinned and turned to face her. He walked back to her and took her hand. "Come, let's get some sleep." he said and led her to his coffin. Annabelle followed, of course, "I keep all of them well kept, I have them all from the ancients to the new, all are allowed to sleep here, and I even have Markus and Daniel, next to you"

"Yeah, Daniel." Armand muttered. He got into the coffin, and held out a hand to help her inside. "You are sleeping with me, right?" he asked. Annabelle stepped back for a moment looking unsure as Amadeo pursued her toward him, she stepped in and snuggled against Amadeo and taking a strand of his hair she twirled it around her finger. Tomas walked down the hall and taking out a key he opens the door to Jessica room. He bellowed as loud as he could "RISE AND SHINE THE DAY IS YOUNG AND I AM OLD" he chuckled aloud and peered into her closet taking out a red dress, he laid it on the post of her bed and stepped out. Next her went to Kristen room where she was already eating fully dressed in a pink dress, she was eating an English muffin with peanut butter and butter and a side of hot fresh coffee.

Amadeo smiled at Annabelle, and shut the coffin. He kissed her again, and ran his hand through her hair. Jessica ignored Thomas, and didn't get up. **(now they are asleep and i will get back to them in a few chapters, for now Kristen and Jesscia and Tomas's day)** "He'll have to make me," she thought. "She won't get up," Kristen said, "You have to do what you did to me to get her kick started." Tomas got up from his chair, grabbed a bucket of ice water and headed for Jessica's room where he dumped the gallon on her head. "You wish to get up now or should I call the maid to come and dress you?"

Jessica screamed and jumped out of bed when he poured the water on her. "What the hell was that for?!?!?!" she asked him rudely. She glared at him. "I asked you to get up, when you did not comply I took action, now get up out of bed, take a shower, get dressed and meet Jessica and myself in her suite, if you still wish to be stubborn I will call the maid up to dress you and report you behavior to Annabelle and let her punish you." Tomas said coolly and left. Jessica got up and took a quick shower. Then she dried her hair and French braided it. She put the dress on, and then went to Kristen's suite. "There, happy?" she asked Thomas sarcastically.

"Very" he said, "Now shall we take our leave and head out for the limo?" he asked both girls, on instinct Kristen got from her seat called room service, where they took her dishes, and headed for the door. Jessica sighed and followed her, but only because she didn't feel like having Thomas dumps more ice-cold water on her. She glared at him coldly again. "Stop your glaring it will bring you wrinkles" Tomas said as Kristen giggled. Jessica sighed again. "Shut up." she said, not caring about the consequences.

"Yes Kristen it is not your manner to laughed at those who can not comprehend this matter of concept" Tomas said the ease most care. Kristen shut up abruptly. "We are going on a tour of the city for you Jessica so that you Kristen may take a break from you studies and help me teach your new comrade" "Actually I was talking to you!" Jessica said. She walked out of the suite and to the elevator.

"Now everything you say and do will be reported to Annabelle, I know that she does not tolerate this kind of nonsense, you know for a fact, don't you Kristen" Tomas said without even slowing down or changing his pace. Kristen shrunk behind him blushing shamelessly.

Jessica looked at him for a second then stared down at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "Yes well let's go," he said stepping out into the street of Paris and into a limo. Jessica followed him silently. When she had gotten into the limo she saw the limo driver and smiled. He looked to be only a few years older than her, maybe two or three at the most.


	5. Conflicts, and More Conflicts

Chapter 4

He saw her and stared in shock, mainly because he thought she was beautiful. "Hello there Shawn" Kristen and Tomas said in unison. They got into the limo and opened a bottle of wine. "Would you like some?" Kristen asked Jessica, but Tomas stopped her before she could finish the offer. "I am sure she is too young to like the flavor of wine," he implored.

"No thank you." Jessica said politely. She smiled at Shawn. "So, where are we going first?" she asked Thomas. She didn't look at him; she was busy looking at Shawn, who was till looking at her and smiling back. Tomas saw her looking at Shawn and he smacked the back of her head, "come inside" he instructed, Kristen sat politely with he hands folded and looked at the two smirking to herself.

Jessica winced. She got inside the limo and rubbed the back of her head, almost messing up her hair. She found that she could still se Shawn if she looked into the rearview mirror. She smiled at him again, and he kept smiling back, though he made sure that Thomas wouldn't notice him smiling back at her.

Kristen noticed Jessica and Shawn, she wiped out her cell and texted: you do realize if I can notice so can Tomas and if he noticed and tells Annabelle she might make an engagement between you and some rich dude and she sent it. Jessica's cell vibrated. She took it out and saw the text. She stopped smiling at Shawn, and stopped looking at him. He looked at her again, and then started driving. "Where to Thomas?" he asked. He waited for instructions.

"Ohh, our usual coffee shop, do you drink coffee Jessica?" he asked. "No, I don't." Jessica said. You could hear the hurt in her voice. "What is wrong ma chère?" Tomas questioned. "Nothing is wrong." Jessica said, managing to hide the hurt. She kept herself from looking at Shawn by staring out the window. "Really?" he questioned. "I'm fine, really." Jessica said.

"Okay, the coffee shop also has a bakery so we can get you some breakfast as well" He said then looked at Kristen who was already on her third glass, "woh woh I think you have had enough wine" he said and took her glass. Jessica looked at Kristen. There was an ice-cold look in her eyes as she looked at her. Then, she looked at Shawn sadly.

"What did I do?" she texted. "U no wat u did!!! Ur such a bitch!" Jessica texted back. Kristen looked confuzzled. Tomas was staring at them both decided whether to intervene or not. "Nvm, just get Tomas to take me back, please! I can't stand being in here with

Shawn-"Jessica stopped writing the text, noticing that Thomas was watching her, she was sure that he would want to see what she was doing. Tomas decided not to intervene between the two; he sat back and wrote in his agenda.

"Tomas, I want to go back to the hotel," Jessica said. "Why" he asked. Shawn looked at her concerningly in the mirror. Jessica noticed this, and stared at him, not able to help it. Shawn pulled over the limo at the coffee shop and help out each one of them, but being especially gentle with Jessica. "Come inside" Tomas said to her before she fainted. Jessica did as she was told and went inside. She smiled at Shawn. Kristen smiled at the coffee shop guy, Jake. "My usual Jake" she said, took her coffee and sat at the table. Jessica sat down next to Kristen and stared at the floor.

Kristen looked at the text and smile texting back, "I know but he is cute and I have already been on a couple dates with him" Jessica read this and smiled a little. "What was it like?" she texted back. "WONDERFUL" Kirsten texted back, "WE HAVE A SECRET DATE NEXT WEEK AND IF YOU ASK SHAWN WE CAN DOUBLE DATE" she put down her phone and sighed while Tomas was in the bathroom. "I can't ask Shawn!!! And what about Annabelle, are we even allowed to date???" Jessica texted Kristen. "Just ask" she texted, "besides he likes you I know for a fact, and screw what they say, I don't listen I have been 'engaged' many times but Claudia could never part with her 'children'"

"You have? And I can't, I know that I can't!!!" Jessica told Kristen. "Since you are a baby and can't ask a guy who obviously likes her than I will luckily I have Shawn and Jakes # on my chocolate" she texted back then went over to Jake. "I am not a baby, but I've never gone out with a guy before, I've never had the time." Jessica tried to tell her.

Kristen looked and pointed at Jessica while talking to Jake, then she pranced over to Shawn looked and pointed at Jessica again then pranced back to a seat next to Jessica and whispered in her ear "it on but be secretive about this Tomas can sometimes read minds that is how I have been engaged more than once" then she took her coffee and sipped it lady like. "What, when?" Jessica asked. "Details later my darling detail later" she said and went back to sipping her coffee. "Where are we going next?" Jessica asked. "Shopping" she said with slight more enthusiasm. "Whatever happened to having lessons or whatever you call 'em?" Jessica asked.

"Shush, here comes Tomas" Tomas came back and sat down. Jessica kicked Kristen in the shin, not hard, but hard enough to hurt a bit.

"Don't tell me to shush." she growled at her. Kristen counteracted the attack made on her and growled deeply "do you realize what I have done for you and what I am giving up FOR YOU!!! No I highly doubt it, I have been with Annabelle for many years then I get subsided but a pompous little brat who Claudia fell in love with yet know NOTHNG!!!" Kristen slapped Jessica across the face then walked out of the coffee shop crying followed by Jake. Tomas went to see if Jessica was all right he practically screamed when he asked, "What the hell happened between you to?!?!?!"

"Shut up!" Jessica snapped at Thomas. She started to walk out of the coffee shop. Tomas caught Jessica by the hand, "this is a matter I need to know, now what the hell happened in here while I was gone" he said in a hushed angry tone while pulling Jessica back in her street.

Jessica clutched her cell phone in her hand, not wanting him to see what was on the screen. It was the first text message that Kristen had sent. "Nothing happened, now let go of me!" she said. Tomas kept a strong grip on Jessica, "then why in the hell did she slap you, run out crying, and have Jake follow?" he was pissed off at the fact that they were mad and he did know why, he could if he wanted to read thee minds but that would be a violation, "how drastic do you want me to go want me to read your mind or worse still tell Claudia and let her deal with you two, now that would be a horrible experience for you being here so early then to have to leave to a worse place"

Kristen was still crying while Jake and Shawn were with her, both had been with Annabelle and knew what she was going through, they were in another country but came here to get a job and a life. "Let me see your cell" he said with his hand extended. "What? No!" Jessica said. She clutched the phone even tighter.

Tomas said something under his breath and her phone appeared in his hands, "there now lets see what is going on" he searched through her texts, still worried that one of then will be leaving, he stared to search her mind, said some more thing under his breath and then looked up, "so I see you BOTH over reacted" he said smiling slyly, "and I see you also have a double date you with Shawn and her with Jake, mmmm Annabelle is not going to be happy but I guess I wont tell her just yet"

"I'm not going, not if I have to be with her!" Jessica muttered. She tried to pull her arm away from him again. "Can I please have my cell phone back now?" she asked. "Not until you explain to me VERBALLY" he said gripping tighter than pulling into the limo, "now EXPLAIN, I have the power to make you do so but I would rather you tell me out of you little free will, now tell me."Why should I tell you anythin'?" Jessica asked. She was purposely not using proper grammar, trying to piss him off about it.

"Well if not then o suppose we shall talk with Annabelle, she not the person you want to piss off, now tell me what happened," he said using a special gift that made her tell him, though he hated using it, "now I know where Kristen is and you must go one the double date since Jake and Shawn are brothers and they are expecting you two, now tell me" "I ain't tellin' you nothin'!" Jessica said to Thomas, her accent and how she was used to talking coming back.

She glared at him, and then tried to pull free of his grasp. Tomas gripped harder, he went into her mind, acting like a conscious telling her to tell him, using one of his gifts, "tell me" his voice was suddenly hard, a frightening hard. Jessica kept resisting, even though it hurt. She once more tried to get out of his grasp, which sent a wave of pain through her wrist. "Let go of me you son of a bitch!" she said to him.

"Watch you language, but really I don't really care" Tomas said chuckling, "now tell me" his grip once again hardened. "Okay okay, Kristen saw me looking at Shawn in the car and smiling at him, and him smiling back at me. You saw the text she sent me, that's how it got started. It's not my fault she's a bitch!" Jessica said. "What I see is she was trying to help you and by what I read she did now why are you really mad at her?" he said unconvinced.

"I just am; why do you care anyway?" Jessica asked. "Now will you please let go of me before you end up breaking my arm!?!?" "I am here to protect you both now tell me" Tomas said lowering his gaze,

"Tell me, for I can hurt you weather or not I die" Jessica looked at Thomas, then looked away. "Fine, I'll go!" she mumbled. "It will do...for now," he said looking at her suspiciously,

"We go to the gym at the hotel that is where she will be," he said stepping out of the limo, with Jessica. Into the elevator they went Tomas pushed for room three. "I'm not goin' to talk to her!" Jessica told Thomas, though she knew he would probably make her. "Oh yes you are if not you will explain to Annabelle, and she does carry a switch and has had to use it before on Kristen" Tomas said, "She wont be afraid to use it on you."

Jessica once more started to ignore Tomas, trying not to listen to what he was saying. She got out of the elevator once they were at the right floor, and waited for him. Tomas stepped out of the elevator after Jessica, there was Kristen punching the hell out of a punching bag, and Jake and Shawn were there too holding the thing still as she kept punching and kicking, her face was red and her muscles were flexing. "What...The...Hell...Do...You...Two...Want" she said obviously exhausted from the training, she looked about ready to faint.


	6. The Hospital and Maybe Marriage?

Chapter 5

"Trust me, I wouldn't be here if Thomas hadn't threatened me!" Jessica told Kristen.

"Oh...the...whole...Annabelle...thing...don't...worry...I...always...fall...for...it...especially...if...he...doesn't...block...his...mind...and...Lets...me...read...it...but...then...usually...if...I...don't...listen...he...does...tell...Annabelle...hold...on...BREAK..."

She said, stopping to grab a drink of water before sitting down.

"So..are..we..still..on..for..tonight..?" she asked.

"Be.warned.Annabelle.won't.be.told.until.we.make.up.and.be.friend.nor.will.she.bring.Dominic.into.this.picture.i.am.just.as.eager.to.meet.him.again.as.you.are.to.meet.him.for.the.first.time." she said calming down, "come into the locker room with meet and lets talk." she sent her a telepathic note along with it saying, "come or we will never be alone again with our bitter feud, and we will be watched 24/7, i bring peace, please" she turned her back and walked into the locker room with her towel.

Jessica looked at Tomas. "I still think you're a son of a bitch!" she told him. She walked back to the elevator and wet up to her suite. She went into her room and found an outfit that would be more comfortable and changed into it. It was a black tank top, black mini skirt, and black leather jacket. She put on her black boots. "Much better" she thought and went back down to where Tomas and them were.

Kristen was still in the locker room, what no one did know was she had passed out and hit her head on the bar in the shower, there she laid unconscious. Jake, Tomas, and Shawn were waiting for her a slightly worried look wrote across their faces. Jessica noticed the worried looks on their faces, and went into the locker room.

She found Kristen and knelt down beside her. "C'mon, wake up!" she mumbled.

Kristen still laid there unconscious, blood was caked on the back of her head, she suffered from dehydration, heat stroke, and other. Tomas was thinking where or not to storm in there and figure out what happened, while Jake and Shawn would be in there to but they waited. Jessica ran out of the locker room. "Kristen's unconscious, and there's blood on the back of her head!" she told Thomas.

"Oh my god," Tomas gasped, "Shawn Jake help me get her out of there, Jessica call 911," he said rushing into the locker room, where Kristen laid there unconscious, there was blood caked on the back of her head as well as in the shower, "Dear god, what happened" exclaimed Jake. They lifted her gently and out of the locker room, "What happened."

Jessica did as she was told and called 911. She told them where to go, and then hung up. "I don't know what happened, I went in there and found her like that." she told them. Jake and Tomas pushed pass Jessica carrying Kristen still unconscious, to the awaiting ambulance. "Are you sure that you saw nothing, i have to be sure." Jake said desperately, how he loved her so much, and was going to propose to her as soon as she graduated. You could see the hurt in his eyes that he could not live without her.

"I swear I didn't, I wouldn't lie about this." Jessica told Jake. She stared past him at the ambulance. "I may not like her much, but I didn't hurt her if that's what you mean. I found her like that." she said as she watched them, a blank expression on her face. Jake looked pass him, "I she dies...I don't know what I would do" Jake said, in truth he was considering what would happen if he did sucide, but so far it was winning if they pulled hr plug he would follow, with if not a depressed look than a blank expression much like Jessica. He sighed and hoped onto the ambulance. Annabelle woke up screaming a sobbing in Amadeo's grasp.

Amadeo woke up when Annabelle started screaming. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked her. There was a worried expression on his face. Jessica sighed and sat down on the front stairs of the hotel. "Does he really think I would do something like that? "she wondered.

"She's...dying..." Annabelle cried, "She might actually die, I can't let that happen!!!" she cried and leaned close to Amadeo crying, HARD.**_(Annabelle is not the one you would ever see cry, if you did, she probably would have killed you)_** "Who? One of your girls?" he asked. He held her close to him as she cried. "If you want, we can go to her. You want to do that?" he asked. Annabelle looked up at Amadeo, blood tears streaming down her face, "I don't know" she cried, "This has never happened to me and for the first time I am afraid to lose one" Amadeo held her even tighter, though not tight enough to hurt her. "Shh, Shh. we'll go to her, okay?" he said. He stroked her hair as he held her.

"Yes, yes but you must come, Dominic is near and I don't want to lose you to him again" Annabelle said easing up, "can we go in a few minutes, I am still tired" "we can leave as soon as you want." Amadeo told her. He was still running a hand through her hair. He kissed her on the head, then on the lips. Jake held Kristen hand while Tomas was still at the hotel with Jessica, finally he spoke, "And do you want to stay here or go to the hospital with me and wait for Annabelle, since she will be on her way?" Annabelle kissed Amadeo back, then lifted his coffin.

"Lets feed" she said expression less with a hint of depression, "I don't need any accidents around Kristen, the older one." she said and glided out of the room unlike her self, with no trace of a foot fall, she was acting ghostly. Jessica glared at Tomas, then got up and went back into the hotel, and up to her suite. Amadeo smiled sadly and got out after her letting himself have a footfall. He reached Annabelle and held tight and kissed lightly on the cheek.

Annabelle turned her head to kiss Amadeo.

Tomas walked after Jessica and caught her shoulder, "Now what wrong with you" he whispered.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" Jessica asked. She shrugged off his hand and continues walking. "For one you don't seem to care about what happens to her, and two you don't care about the fact that Annabelle already knows" Tomas said placing his hand on her shoulder again, lowering his gaze. "It's not that I don't care, I do, but I don't want to be there when and if she dies, I can't do that, not again." she said, again shrugging off his hand and walking away. She walked faster this time. When she got to her site, she went inside and laid down on the couch, and started crying. She was remembering things from her past that she didn't want to remember.

Tomas left it at that went to his car and drove to the hospital.

Annabelle stopped at the sea and looked into it, tears rippling down her cheeks, she was waiting for Amadeo and Dominic, though he was three nights away. She wasn't hungry but since there was blood involved she didn't want to take any chances with Amadeo, though he was older, she was more powerful, a thing she proved each and every time they met, but she loved him and truly could not live without him. Kristen eyes slightly woke up to screaming people all around her, suddenly there came a sharp pain from the back of her head and then the cooing of Jake, she knew Annabelle would never approve but she couldn't tell him to leave, not like this, it would kill him.

Jessica stopped crying, though the memories kept coming. She groaned as she saw the blood again, all over the walls where she had found her parents, dead. She tried to block them, but couldn't, and started to cry again. Tomas finally got to the hospital and waited with Jake. Annabelle went in and checked on Amadeo. "You ok?" she asked her voice eye everything gone, expressionless. She reached up and kissed him on the lips. "Come lets go" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about the past." Amadeo answered as she walked ahead. He took her hand and let her lead him out of the room. Annabelle stopped at the sea and stared into it as blood tears trickled into the corners of her eyes, she turned her head grabbed Amadeo by the waist and lifted him into the sky. Then after a few miles set him down, she walked the street and only half a corner before finding her first victim, taking him quickly she stalked for another one or one for Amadeo.

Amadeo smiled and followed her. He found his own victim, and gave him the kiss of death. When he was done he went to Annabelle and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her.

Annabelle made him release her and she continued hunting, she needed to take her anger out on someone and hopefully Amadeo would be wise about this, but then again he might not. She needed to get to the hospital but she wanted Amadeo well fed, then as she thought it she found another, grabbed it and dragged it back to him, "Here feed" she said simply, "You need it now feed"

Amadeo watched her carefully for a second, then took it and drained all of its blood and dropped its corpse. "We should go now" he said as he kept his eyes on her. She grabbed Amadeo and kissed him then headed in the direction of the hospital. She knew that if it were not for him there she would have never venture there. She could barely handle the loss of when her pupil got a life and married and moved on never to return, let alone one of them die.

She knew that Kristen wouldn't be with her very longer; Jake had a ring and was going to propose, another loss, but a happier one. "Je T'aime' she whispered to him. Jessica got up and went down stairs after washing her face quick, trying to keep the fact that she had been crying from being obvious. She looked around, and then realized she had no idea where the hospital was, and went back up to her room. She laid down on her bed and sighed. Amadeo smiled at Annabelle. He followed her.

Annabelle got within eye sight reached when she stopped dead in her tracks, her legs felt weak and she almost collapsed under the pressures, and fresh stream of tears came out of her eyes. She hated being venerable but with Amadeo it was ok. Shaun called Jessica and asked if she was ok, or if she needed him to come over there and keep her company he liked her, not like Jake and Kristen but still liked her.


	7. What About Death, and Whipped?

Chapter 6

Amadeo scooped Annabelle up in his arms. He kissed her forehead and began walking again. Jessica sighed, not sure what to say. "I'm fine." she told him, finally, though her voice said otherwise.

"I am coming over anyway" Shawn insisted. "Shawn, you don't have to do that, I'm fine." Jessica retorted. Annabelle snuggled against Amadeo as they edged the hospital, when they were couple feet she motioned to Amadeo that she needed down as not to shock anyone. Shawn ignored her response hung up the phone and walked pass Annabelle and Amadeo without knowing them at all.

Jessica sighed and laid back down, putting the phone on the bed stand. Amadeo set Annabelle down, but didn't let go of her hand. He led her to the hospital. Annabelle glanced at the nurses and they pointed straight ahead. Shawn sped all the way to Jessica suite, there he knocked on the door and walked in slowly.

Amadeo kept Annabelle's hand in his own. "This way darling." he said, smiling at her. Jessica sat up again and took her hair out and brushed it. "You can come in, Shawn." she said. Shawn walked over to Jessica and sat next to her grinning an idiotic grin. "She will make it" he said suddenly wiping a tear from her eye. Annabelle looked at Amadeo and smiled, she walked over to a doctor, and asked how Kristen was. "Jake thinks I did it, doesn't he?" Jessica asked. Her voice was soft. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't look good. She's still unconscious, but we'll let you know when she wakes up." the doctor told her and then walked away. Amadeo held Annabelle close to him.

Annabelle shook her head in denial, "I have to see her" she said shoving the doctor out of her way. "Well, yes and no," Shawn started, "He think you could have prevented it by apologizing for something you never did, or knew you did, but he doesn't think you bashed her head if that what your asking"

"Just go away Shawn." Jessica mumbled, not meaning it. Amadeo caught her by the arm, then let go automatically before she could do something to hurt him. "Miss, you can't go in there, it's not allowed." the doctor protested, he also grabbed her by the arm, but Amadeo knocked him away from her and shoved him up against a wall, holding him by the throat. "Don't touch her!" he growled. He let go and shoved the doctor away; a little way's down the hall. "Get out of here, now!" he ordered.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me from you your heart that you really want me to go away, then and only then will I" Shawn said getting closer to her. Annabelle ignored the doctor and went toward Kristen's bed, she stroked her hair gently, and whispered, "You must live for the sake of Jake, I am now willing to let you go now, he loves you, I can see it in his heart, he loves you more than I love you, his is true passion, mine is for the sake of company, just like Jessica, Amadeo, and Donimic, you have to live to see him again" she stroked her hair again and kissed her on the forehead. Then walked back to Amadeo, "I can't tell if she is slipping or if she will live, either way I know that if she doesn't I am going to turn Jake, and make him make her, they love each other so much" she said and kissed him.

Jessica ignored Shawn for a minute or so, and then looked at him. "Why are you here? Is there something you wanted?" she asked him, trying to sound angry, but not able to. Amadeo kissed her back, then pulled her closer to him. He held her close to him for a few moments, and then let go. "We should see how Jessica is doing, don't you agree?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right, I think...wait never mind we I shall wait in the near future to say it" Shawn said blushing.

"Yeah, we should, Kristen will be all right with Jake and Tomas for the time being." Annabelle said kissing Amadeo again.

"No, what was it?" Jessica asked. She stared I not his eyes and a slight smile came over her face. Amadeo again kissed her back, until he heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw the doctor. "What the hell are you two doing!?!?" the doctor said, shocked. Annabelle turned to the doctor and said plainly, "We are lovers" then she chuckled to herself, and kissed Amadeo again. "Nothing" Shawn said blushing deeply, "I want to save it for when you may think the same"

Amadeo smiled, and went over to the doctor who was staring at them, looking at Amadeo and glaring at him. He hit the doctor on the head, hard, and the doctor fell to the ground unconscious. "Come, we should leave now." he said, and took a giggling Annabelle by the hand. Jessica kept staring into Shawn's eyes. "No, please, tell me now." she said softly. She too moved a little closer to him, though she didn't realize that she was.

Shawn moved closer, "I don't want to screw it up, I want to tell you when I feel that you feel the same" he said softly. "Why did you hit the doctor?" Annabelle asked, "You know I love you and Lestat, but mostly you" she said looking away thanking the gods that she couldn't blush other wise one would have plastered itself on her face, "That why I was hostile when you showed up out of now where...I...didn't want to get hurt again" she said as she followed him.

"I did it to protect you, to protect us. He would have gone off and told a cop or something, and though I know you could get away, and that I could, I don't want to leave you again Annabelle." Amadeo told her as he led her to the hotel. "Well, here we are my love." he said as they got there. Jessica was smiling now, and still had not stopped staring into Shawn's eyes. "What do you mean by that? You'll have to tell me, or show me." she said to him.

Shawn leaned in closer and closed his eyes hoping not to rush thing. 'I love you' he thought but dared not to tell. Annabelle grabbed Amadeo's hand and pulled him up to the window outside of Jessica suite.

Amadeo stared inside at the two. "What the hell does she think she's doing?" he asked himself. Jessica leaned in until their lips met. She started kissing him, okay, more like frenching him. Annabelle motioned for Amadeo to be quiet, and silently slipped in there room, she silently hoped that they would progress a little further. Shawn wasn't surprised at the fact that they were frenching he loved her, but would not say it for he thought this was part of a grieving stage. Still it didn't hurt to french back, he had experience, for which he was shamed for but it help with Jessica.

He thought that if in fact she truly loved him he might be able to propose to her like Jake and Kristen. Jessica pulled back a little, still smiling. "I think I know what you meant." she said, then went back to frenching him again. Amadeo smiled and followed Annabelle without making a sound.

Shawn smiled oblivious to the company they were performing for.

Annabelle flashed Amadeo a loving smile and went to his side and hugged him, 'Such love they feel for each other' she said to Amadeo telepathically, though she was searching though both of there minds. Both were wondering where this would progress to, and the though made Annabelle feel ashamed, she was considering breaking it up or coming back the next night. While she was considering this she forgot to close her mind, and now anyone could read it, even her Amadeo.

Amadeo smiled back at Annabelle, and once again, he kissed her.

Jessica didn't realize that Annabelle and Amadeo were standing there, and she kept frenching Shawn. After a minute or two, she pulled away again. "Now, tell me, what did you mean, I think I know, but I need you to tell me anyways." she said.

"I...I-" he started but his head snapped to Annabelle and Amadeo standing right before them and they didn't even notice. Annabelle saw that they were discovered and stepped forward, begging Amadeo to follow. She sat on the chair and made her hands into a confident steeple. "If you want we can leave" she said innocently, "but I will always have my eye on you, even if I am sleeping I will be here." It wasn't a threat but a matter of fact for them.

Jessica glared at Annabelle. She moved away from Shawn a little, but not much. "What do you want now?" she asked rudely. "Only wondering how you were coping, you know she might not make it out, ALIVE" Annabelle said as blood tears rounded her corners, but before they progressed she moved into Amadeo grasp. Shawn blushed 'How long have they been there?' he wondered while Annabelle looked at him, "Oh since your make out session started, how have you been Shawn?" She was smiling an evil smile and her gaze pounced from Jessica to Shawn.

"Do you always spy on people?" Jessica asked, still being rude. "Out" Annabelle commanded to both Shawn and Amadeo.

Amadeo put an arm around Annabelle and kissed her forehead before stepping out to the balcony. "Honestly no, but I was wondering when the wedding would be," she chucked to herself before continuing, "I know you didn't do anything to Kristen, but I have to play the concerned parental figure, why did you have to so that to her when she tried to like you, but you just kept pushing her away, like you will do with Shawn. I know more about you than you know, I know you past, I know you now, but I don't completely know your future" "So..." Shawn said blushing at the sight of Amadeo, "You and Claudia?"

"Why would I push Shawn away? At least he didn't take me away from my home!" Jessica said. She had raised her voice. Amadeo stared down at the ground for a second, then looked at Shawn. "Yeah, so, tell me, how do you really feel about her?" he asked.

"It was that or kill you" Claudia lowering her gaze, "Kristen needed company, I wanted more company, and now that I have Amadeo back in my grasp and with Donimic is coming, I don't care about you anymore but I wonder just what Shawn would do if I 'accidentally' killed you?" She lied thought her teeth, "You don't know what he was thinking while you were kissing, but I do" Shawn looked at the door to the room, thinking where or not to burst in there steal Jessica and marry her there in Paris. "I love her, if I wasn't so unsure that she loved me-" he stopped unable to continue as he looked at Amadeo curious. "What are you?" he asked.

"W-what do you mean. What was a he thinking?" Jessica asked Claudia. Amadeo chuckled a little. "Awe, so you don't know. I'm like Annabelle, though she is a bit stronger." he answered. "I will think about telling you but you are so hostile with me I wonder if that is a good idea" she said. "A bit" Shawn laughed, "She has you trained like a dog, you do everything she tell you, boy your whipped" Shawn was laughing uncontrollably. Amadeo grabbed the collar of Shawn's shirt and shoved him up against a wall. "You might want to think twice before you say something like that to me again!" he growled. "Well excuse me for wishing that I had never come here!" Jessica almost screamed at Annabelle, though she meant not one word of it.


	8. With Old Lovers Spark More Fights

Chapter 7

"AMADEO!!!" Annabelle growled, "YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD AND YOU WILL BE SLEEPING WITH THE SUN!" She noticed that she was facing the window even though Jessica hadn't heard the commotion out there, then she turned and faced Jessica, "I wont let him hurt Shawn, but if he doesn't keep his smart ass shut I wouldn't guarantee" "WHIPPED WHIPPED, YOU ARE SO FUCKING WHIPPED," he said hysterically, "EASE UP MAN YOU HEARD HER"

"Fine, but you better keep your damn mouth shut whenever I'm around asshole!" Amadeo growled, then let go. He kept glaring at Shawn.

"Fine, you tell me what Shawn was thinking, and I'll start to treat you better. I'll stop being such a smart ass. Deal?" Jessica suggested.

"If you think deep in your heart you will understand, I do not mean to pester you but I will not ruin the moment by tell you what he plans to do but answer my question, look me in the eyes and answer truthfully, 1) are you happy here or back at your empty home, and 2) do you love Shawn?" Annabelle persisted as Shawn was laughing at Amadoe. Shawn asked, "Man how old are you???" "Why do you care how old I am? How old are you? Jessica is 15." Amadeo snapped. He went into the room quick. "How much longer?" he asked Annabelle in a whisper. Jessica thought about it for a moment, then looked Annabelle in the eye.

"Yes, I do. And I am happy here, I'm just not used to this I guess." Jessica mustered "Are you suffering out there my Bottecelli Angel?" she asked and enveloped him in a kiss, then broke away so he was left wanting more, "We shall take our leave them and let you to be together" she said winking as Shawn appeared in the room, "Oh and Shawn remember use protection" she laughed hard at that thought and left in a hurry.

Shawn face was plastered with horror.

Jessica watched as the two left, glaring at both of them. She tried to ignore Shawn by lying down again, but didn't make it obvious that she was trying to ignore him. "Did they have to walk in?" she asked herself. "I think I should leave now" Shawn said, but paused at the door. Annabelle pulled Amadeo out the balcony and into the night, "If it matters to you I think you aren't whipped, well badly anyway." She laughed Amadeo's favorite seductive laugh.

"Why? Why should you leave?" Jessica asked. She decided not to ignore him, but to ignore everyone else. "It just no, I will call you tomorrow" and like that Jessica was by herself, no Annabelle, Amadeo, or Shawn. Shawn stepped out of the door and breathed out sharply. His heart was beating irregularly and he though he would collapse. Annabelle smiled playfully, "You truly are my little whipped prince, are you not?" she was amused by this and play with him a little further.

Jessica sat up, then ran o the door and opened it. "Wait, no, don't go. Please." she said. "Yes, I suppose I am." Amadeo answered. Annabelle pulled him in and kissed him. "That's more like it" She said satisfied "I don't know if I can," Shawn said fighting the urge to kiss her, he wanted her so badly. "Please, stay with me." Jessica said softly. She took a step towards him and kissed him.

Shawn walked in her room again after all, he loved her. Annabelle landed a few miles from her castle she was on a beach. Annabelle had an idea pop into her mind; she grabbed Armand and threw him in the sea, charging in after him. Amadeo laughed for a second and swam to the bottom. Jessica smiled and pulled him into her bedroom, not even thinking about what she was doing. She started to French him again after she had even stepped one foot into her room.

"Amadeo you better not swim from me" she said as she herself drifted down to the bottom. Shawn didn't even realize he was frenching her back, his though were scattered, part of him wanted to quit and leave, then come back and propose and the other, well lets not go there. "Why would I do that?" Amadeo asked. Jessica still didn't realize exactly what she was doing. She just kept frenching him. She was half hoping that he would just keep frenching her back, the other half, well it was just like what Shawn wanted to do with her.

"No reason intentionally" she said playfully. Shawn pulled away from Jessica, "We have to stop, I don't want this to get out of hand."

Jessica nodded, then turned around and sat down on her bed. "Should I tell him?" she wondered. Amadeo smiled at Annabelle. He swam down deeper.

"Oh no you don't" she said grabbing him and pulling him up to the surface, laugh all the way up, "I am to strong for you! You cant escape me" She laughed. "I am sorry, but I don't want to do anything we will regret, I...I...I think-no wait I KNOW that I love you" he said the 'love you' quitely but barely loud enough to here.

"I know, I love you too and if you think I'm mad at you, I'm not." Jessica said softly, barely audible. Amadeo kept laughing the whole way up. "What are you laughing at" Annabelle questioned. "I just want this to be something more than a physical thing, I want something like Jake and Kristen" Shawn said looking into her eyes, his were a topaz color, very alluring so everyone told him.

"I know Shawn, I do to." Jessica said. Amadeo smiled at her, and then kissed her. Annabelle was shocked at first then relaxed as she dragged him out of the water. "I glad, will you go out with me tomorrow?" He asked, worried wrote across his face about being dejected.

Amadeo stood up and scooped Annabelle up into his arms, then kissed her. "Yeah, I will." Jessica said softly without looking at him. "Maybe you should leave." she said. As Annabelle and Amadeo were kissing she failed to notice the dark figure in the background. He was wearing black leather pants, a red shirt and a black blazer. He had a pained look on his face and his dirty blonde hair was messed up due to the turbulence and wind. His name was Dominic.

"Great!" Shawn exclaimed, "I will pick you up tomorrow at 7:00, and remember to dress your best" With that Shawn pecked Jessica cheek and left her hotel room getting into his dark blue Aston Martin Vanquish Zagato Roadster. Amadeo did notice, and stopped. He looked at Dominic, glaring at him slightly. Jessica nodded and watched him leave. She laid down once more and fell asleep almost instantly.

Annabelle saw Dominic, escaped Armand gasp, and ran over to Dominic hugging him ever so slightly. "Dominic, I missed you so much" she exclaimed at she stared into his dark eyes. Dominic stared into Amadeo and Annabelle eyes, "Amadeo I see you have returned to Annabelle even after I told you to stay _AWAY_' His voice harsh. Shawn stopped once again at the hospital to check on Kristen and Jake; Jake was beside Kristen's bed rubbing small circles into her palm relaxing himself and the intentional Kristen.

Amadeo stared at Dominic, still glaring at him. "Yes, I did. In case you don't remember Dominic, I don't take orders from cowards like you!" he growled. With that Dominic was across the wide area before Amadeo could even flinch, and knocked him more that 20 yards, "In case you forgot I am still more powerful than you and that pathetic look you use to dazzle humans and vampires with, I am prone to it since we have spent so much time together!"

Annabelle looked between Amadeo and Dominic they were fighting brutally and it pained her to see the ones she loved fight, finally she screamed out, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TO!?!?!?" Blood tears were streaming freely down her cheeks, pained was written all across her face as she looked from one to another. Dominic looked at Annabelle and gathered her in his arms as a deep thirst quenching, menacing growl came form his chest, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER!!!" He said as he pulled her closer.

Amadeo stood up and turned around. "Goodbye Annabelle." he said softly, not wanting to leave her, but not wanting to fight Dominic. He started to walk away from both the both of them.

"NNNNOOOOO!!!" Annabelle said rushing from Dominic to Amadeo and gripping him, "You said you would never leave me and now I wont let you!!!" Annabelle pulled Amadeo back and looked at Dominic, "Both of you will explain yourself to me, NOW" she sad as again there blood tears were coming, "I am selfish and I want you both" Lestat gaze settled on Annabelle his eyes filled with love, and regret that he left her in the first place.

Then he looked at Amadeo with the same eyes only sadder and anguish was in them, tagged along with anger. "I said that, yes, but I did not realize or expect him to show up." Amadeo said softly. He didn't even look at Dominic. "I wont let you leave, I have suffered enough alone!!! Now both of you will pay!!! I will make you stay here or I will track you both down and KILL YOU" she said spitting venom into her word then soften up, "I cant bare to be alone again, I might just kill myself if you leave"


	9. Moving The Story

**Hey this is my first author's note. I am sorry to not up date but I am moving this story to Fiction Press. Sorry that I have put it on here but I will get rid of it. If you still want to read what happens next, as it all comes together then it will be a couple more weeks till I get to the new chapter in such. R&R!!! Also my name is the same on Fiction Press and so if you look up my name you should be able to find me, and if you want to keep up with the chapters push the little purple button and select the Sorry Alert…thanks for baring with me**

**ClaudiaDeLioncourt**


End file.
